


Petunia Cries

by Carrot_Lore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, James Potter Bashing, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mental Breakdown, One Shot, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:56:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrot_Lore/pseuds/Carrot_Lore
Summary: Petunia has known loneliness. She has known what it feels to cry herself to sleep. She knows sadness. She knows regrets. Can she ever feel happiness? (One-shot)
Relationships: Petunia Evans Dursley & Harry Potter, Petunia Evans Dursley & Lily Evans Potter, Petunia Evans Dursley/Vernon Dursley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Petunia Cries

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted to see Petunia as a child/teen growing up next to a magical sibling.

As I leave Kings Cross Station with my parents after dropping off Lily, they completely ignore me like always. Ever since Lily started doing her 'accidental magic' or whatnot, **our** parent's have been slowly drifting away from me. I don't think I've done anything wrong, but still they ignore me. Lily can make flowers grow, or make things float. Mom and Dad think it's the greatest thing in the world, I did too until I realized how cold wizards could be. Severus Snape dried to kill me with that branch! He totally ignores me and focuses completely on Lily. I know jealousy is bad, but I don't even have friends to talk too. I'm either not pretty enough or just too ordinary. Ordinary is fine for me, but not for others. I just wish somebody would notice me.

I finally get to see Lily off! Thank goodness. Her constant nagging and talking about Snape or about how this James Potter fellow is a bully and a toerag. I want to care, but I just can't. She tried to give me these beans, but when I said no she kept nagging mean. Finally I snapped at her, but then she started crying! Guess what side my parent's took. I'm still lonely, but I still have hope.

I had a friend. Finally, I had a friend. Her name is Emily Hillmore. She is so kind and fun to talk too, but then things changed. The popular girls invited her to their table one day and she never came back. She still smiles at me from time to time, and I want to smile back, but I can't. I can never bring myself to. That was last year, but now Lily is back asking me to pet her owl or to try some butterbeer. This time to save me some trouble, I tried it. It was delicious! Me and Lily laughed together again when her owl tried to take some, but the moment is ruined by Lily leaving to share some with Snape. She didn't even invite me. That was the last moment me and Lily laughed together. That was the last time I didn't feel lonely.

My parents bought Lily a new dress in the town today. They bought me a charm bracelet from the Pound Store. I try to smile like I did to Emily, but just like that situation, I can't. I leave early to go sit down at the park. I watch the sunset. The sun soon departs just like all my love, friendship, and hope. All I think about when I go home is that I'm lonely and I can't be fixed.

I hate Lily Evans. She acts like the nice girl, but she dropped Snape like an old hat. Actually, Lily would find an old hat charming, but that's besides the point. Lily drops her friend that she's had for like years now. I actually feel bad for Snape, but I know he will never take my pity, no matter how little there is. Lily only said that Snape was in the wrong crowd. Did she try to fix that? No. Even I could try to convince someone like Snape to leave that crowd. If anything, Lily is pushing him further into a bad situation. Welp that's just cranky Petunia. Even without Snape, Lily seems happy, unlike lonely me.

I did the cooking at dinner today. They still ignored me. I tried. I really did try. I did the laundry in the afternoon. They only said a quiet thanks. I hate all of them. Lily, Mom, and Dad. I hate them so much. I hate them because they have each other unlike me. They have somebody unlike me! I cry in my room while they're in the living room playing card games. They didn't invite me. Why would they though?

I really feel bad for Snape now. The fact that Lily is dating his bully is like rubbing salt into a wound. I would go to Snape's house, but he would probably smack the door into my face. Can't forget the fact that I graduate next year, while Lily graduates a year early in the Wizarding World. Hopefully once she gets married she can leave and never be seen by my eyes again. I'm lonely and bitter and I just have to learn to accept it.

Wow. James Potter is an arrogant toerag. He screams rich and proud. He acts all charming around my parents, but then glares at me in private. Lily is probably saying that I'm such a bad sister. Not like you've tried to talk to me since her preteen days. Oh, and earlier today, he pulled a prank on me! He made these beetles appear when I walked out of the loo. It was so embarrassing since I hate beetles! I hate him so much. Why can't he act like a normal 17 year old person! Then again, I'm normal yet I'm lonely while Potter has friends and Lily. I cry in my room again that night.

I met somebody who made my loneliness wash away. His name is Vernon Dursley. He likes me for me and not my looks (because I'm not much to look at in the first place). He talks to me and I talk to him. He gives me flowers and I give him my secrets. He gives me a ring and I give him a yes. I don't care that my parents look at him in disgust because he cares. And I'm not lonely anymore.

Alas nothing can last forever. Lily is dead. Potter is dead. My parents are dead. Harry Potter is alive. I couldn't have the heart to talk bad about Lily back at home, but I do now. I'll make sure the boy knows that his mother is worthless.

I lost a sister that night at Godric's Hollow. That is what I tell Harry. I have regrets. I realize now that I treated Harry like my parents did to me. Dudley was the star like Lily, while Harry was an underpaid janitor like me. What have I done? What if he dies and I could never say sorry? I look over at Dudley and Vernon. They are lost. We lost our home and now we have to hide for who know's long. I cry that night.

I ask that Diggle fellow to bring Harry to me. I tell him my thoughts. I tell him my story. I tell him why. I tell him sorry. I cry in front of someone. I know he shouldn't care about me, but I want him too. He tells me he cares. He tells me scars stay but they can fade. I cry while I hug him.

Vernon has seen sense. He finally says sorry to Harry. Harry is now coming over with his girlfriend. Dudley is coming with his as well. I'm so proud to have a family that has no one left out. I am so happy to see everyone laughing. I am so happy to not be lonely. From that day onward, I never have to cry at night again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
